Utter Madness: Off The Chain
by Silent Ravencroft
Summary: What utter madness awaits readers when I let my crazy mind off the chain? We may never know... well except for me, and you if you read it...
1. The Button

----------

**Utter Madness: Off The Chain **

**Silent Ravencroft**

----------

**Chapter One: The Button**

It was a peaceful day in Titans Tower. This meant that it was considerably boring. All the Titans spent their time doing different things. Raven read books, Cyborg banged his head off the wall, Starfire stared off into space, Beast Boy picked his nose in the corner, and Robin wandered the halls of the tower.

He had been wandering for a long time, looking at the floor when he suddenly ran into a wall. No, wait, I lied. It wasn't a wall; it was a door.

Robin had never seen the door before. It was completely blank to you and me but because Robin had microscopic vision(we all no that…)he could make out three words carved into it.

"Do not enter. Okay," Robin read only he pronounced it more like 'Dough Note Eintair'. Then he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Oooh! Dark," exclaimed Robin. Everything was completely dark. It was darker than being in Beast Boy's stomach 4,000 fathoms under the sea at night. In other words, it was really dark.

Then a light clicked on in the center of the room. It hung over a big, red, blinky, button. Robin gasped like a little girl and ran over to the button. The first thing he did was sniff it. It smelled like unsalted peanuts and Charles Dickens. Then he stared at it. He stared at it for an hour.

In that hour Robin learned that the button blinked 3 times every second, but only blinked two times every sixty-third second. Every 400 seconds (or every 6 minutes 67 seconds) it blinked four times. In addition to that, Robin learned that he could not count past 610.

Finally Robin reached slowly out and was about to push the button when his microscopic vision detected the many germs on the button. He took out his pocket Windex and cleaned the button with the rag he pulled out of thin air.

When the button was clean Robin reached out once more and pressed his finger down onto the button. Somewhere in Louisiana a chickpea exploded. With Robin nothing happened. Robin pushed the button again. Then he pushed it again. He pushed it again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again…until his finger hurt and he stopped.

Robin did not know that Louisiana had an abundance of chickpeas or else he never would have pushed that button. Within an hour it was all over the news that Louisiana had sunk into the Gulf of Mexico.

In just a few short hours the United States declared a three-sided Civil War. California, Nevada, Arizona, Utah, Idaho, Alaska, Washington, and Oregon joined one side and became the Democratic Republic Of Justice (DROJ). The rest of the United States became the uh…The Rest Of The United States (TROTUS). Oh and Maine became Pickles.

In a few minutes The Rest Of The United States began to mob outside of Titans Tower because Robin, the cause of it all, was inside. Pickles was also there protesting because Robin had sunken the largest pickle sanctuary in the world (where the pickles could live free in one acre of land). The Titans were oblivious.

In the common room Cyborg stopped banging his head off the wall and strained his ears for a moment. Then he turned to the closest person to him, Raven.

"Do you hear something?" he asked and got a confused look on his face. Raven shook her head and turned back to her book. Cyborg turned back to his wall.


	2. Motheater III and the Fish

**Chapter Two: Motheater III and Fish**

Three days later the Teen Titans realized that there were two large mobs outside their house. At that moment in time Raven realized that she wanted to be insane.

Raven renamed herself Motheater III, Grand Ruler of The Democratic Republic of Justice. She then became automatic public enemy #1 of The Rest Of United States. Raven responded to this by blowing a raspberry and farting in their direction.

Raven, I mean Motheater III held a Teen Titans meeting and renamed everyone. Robin was named Pretzelface vonStrudel and was elected her second-in-command. Starfire was named Eastern Onionbreath and since she was eastern thrown to the Chocolate Thunderbelly Shark Motheater kept as a pet. Cyborg was named Dum-Dum and became her pet parrot. Beast Boy kept his name but Motheater added a silent q. Pretzelface (distraught that his girlfriend had been fed to sharks), Dum-Dum(wearing a feathered hat), Beast Boyq, and Onionbreath(she had dropped the eastern after being mangled by sharks) all left unhappy.

Around that same time the Atlantic Ocean suddenly disappeared. This formed an omega continent. The Civil War then went global and became World War III. Europe, Africa, and the rest of North America joined The Rest Of The United States, which was renamed The Rest Of The United States, Europe, Africa, Asia, And North America (TROTUSEAAANA). South America became a neutral state and all the Eskimos went to live their because the artic and Antarctic regions of the world had been taken over by freakishly large penguins. Spain merged with Pickles and so they spoke in both Spanish and English all over the country.

Motheater then married Killer Moth and they had a little mothboy named Flamgurt. Beast Boyq was very angry.

On day Beast Boyq was so angry, he turned into a fish. The only problem was when he turned into a fish (whose memory lasts only three seconds.) he forgot everything within three seconds. He just sat in the bowl he had gotten for himself and did nothing. Then he noticed his reflection in the glass.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

Then Beast Boyq remembered who he was.

One Two Three.

He forgot.

One Two Three.

He remembered again.

One Two Three.

Then he forgot.

One Two Three.

"Hey look a bubble!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a bubble!"

One To Three.

"Hey look a bubble!"

One Two Three.

Then he saw his reflection.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

"Hey look a fish!"

One Two Three.

And so this lasted for all eternity. Well, actually it lasted until Flamgurt found Beast Boyq and slapped some sense into him. From then on Beastboyq no longer hated Flamgurt. Killer Moth was still open game…


End file.
